1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to improved arrangements of facsimile component parts within a casing for providing a compact structure of a facsimile apparatus.
2. Background Art
A known facsimile apparatus has disposed on a bottom surface, a side surface, or a rear surface a control board on which electronic parts are mounted for assuring space enough to feed a transmit document and a recording paper sheet to an image reading station and to an image recording station, respectively. The control board, facsimile component parts arranged at some places within a casing, sensors, a recording head, and so forth are electrically connected using harnesses. Therefore, space is required for arranging the harnesses within the casing, which will encounter a difficulty in reducing the size of the facsimile apparatus.